federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2386
This page chronicles posts #14491-14610 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2386. *CP - December, 2385 *CP - February, 2386 Earth Plots First Week Born in the New Years, DEXTER NORAD arrives for ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE NORAD who are at the hospital with IVAN P. NORAD (January 04, 2386). Second Week Arriving to the planet, QUESTA goes to Tokyo and has a good conversation with SHAWN MUNROE about their children and her staying on the planet – both are happy they can now be civil. QUESTA has a meeting with CHARLES VELLOP and she is told about the potential supernova and the destruction of Romulus, as well as given ARIEL-1 to take with her as a trade in technology. KHOAL S’HARIEN and QUESTA are able to have some time with LALI MUNROE, MINIYA MINROE and KALILI MUNROE – all the siblings getting used to the new addition. Cardassia Plots First Week Celebrating a New Years on her own, QUESTA DAMAR finds herself lonely and when AVARIN INDUS comes in, their attraction to the other breaks. They start to make out but Questa quickly stops it, insisting she had to just get away for awhile. Second Week Outraged that QUESTA DAMAR would just up and leave, CORAT DAMAR sends her a message over subspace demanding she come back home. She refuses and insists on going to Earth to see her children and do some official business. Third Week Getting back to his dorm, MERIK EVEK sees a message left by AMITY IOAN and calls her back. She doesn’t tell him anything about her time with Yintar but explains that she will be coming to Cardassia very soon. QUESTA arrives on the planet and is happy to be reunited with GWENI DAMAR and CORAT. BAARIL JO’REK is there to see them off and wishes them well. QUESTA and GWENI go back to their home where she confesses to Gweni that she almost cheated on her and Corat with Avarin. Fourth Week Now on the planet after the Danuree has landed, AVARIN INDUS seeks out QUESTA DAMAR and hopes to smooth things over. He expresses he doesn’t regret it, but she says she does and they will never be anything more than good friends and coworkers. Bajor Plots First Week Worried about NERYS DORR, Vedek Soga talks to EBEN DORR about Nerys’ relationship with Hayden Ioan. Eben is concerned and speaks with Nerys about how Cardassians and Hayden are bad, prompting her never to speak with him again. KEHAL S’HARIEN gets pounced on by ALLYSANN S’HARIEN about having another child. He is determined not to and quickly changes the subject to prevent an argument. D’NAL AI’ODANN is on Bajor after fleeing from Romulus during the war and makes himself known to KEHAL and they are able to catch up. MERIK EVEK is about to leave back to Carassia so he spends his last day with AMITY IOAN. She is going to miss him and he offers for her to come to Prime when war things settle down. Second Week Shocked when YINTAR IOAN arrives to the estate, AMITY IOAN hears him out when he asks for information on the clinic. He explains when he has the compound ready he is going to take the horses and then invites her to stay with him if she wants them together. Amity is hesitant and can’t make a decision but worries for Hayden whose behaviour is now more erratic. D’NAL AI’ODANN and YALANA AI’ODANN are settling into Bajor and they discuss the possibility of having another baby. Third Week On the planet while en route home, QUESTA DAMAR is shocked when she finds KEHAL S’HARIEN confronting KHOAL S’HARIEN. She is able to get the man into a private shuttle and they talk about his rights (or lack there-of) over Khoal before her guard beats him up. KEHAL gets back to his home and is able to explain to ALLYSANN S’HARIEN that Khoal is still alive and living on Cardassia with the Damar. Ally’s is relieved and considers making contact with the boy. During a dream, HAYDEN IOAN and NERYS DORR share a connection and are able to talk to each other around a koi pond at the convent. Fourth Week Wishing to talk to AMITY IOAN about his new compound, YINTAR IOAN invites her there and gives her a tour before ending in the bedroom. While there, he puts the moves on her and despite their fighting she is happy to give in and the couple are intimate for the first time in a long time. HAYDEN IOAN is able to get an orb experience through one of Yintar’s cult members and uses it to his advantage. He sees into his future where he runs into NERYS DORR who is training to become a Vedek and they have an attraction to the other. HAYDEN tries to tell YINTAR about this during some bonding time but he says too much, spilling to his father that Amity had another lover. Enraged, YINTAR seeks AMITY out and uses his anger to rape her in a violent attack before leaving. T’POK is called by Hayden who is worried about AMITY and he confronts the woman. Realizing she has been assaulted, he forces her to the hospital and a restraining order is created. HAYDEN seeks out YINTAR and apologizes; feeling like this whole thing is his fault. While high, Yintar claims it is not Hayden’s fault but his mothers for sleeping around in the first place. Vulcan Plots First Week On New Years, fCATHASACH UNA is on the planet and shares KATAL UNA’s bed. They talk about plans and he knows she cannot come with him so she encourages her to move to Earth. Going to her apartment, TE’JAAL is surprised to see FARAN UNA there already cooking for her. She talks about her options and her desire to leave the posting at her school more than to not have a child with T’Pok. He tells her that he would like to come with her to help out while she is on Bajor. KATAL is dropping off the kids at school when she runs into artist SAKAR who is also a teacher. Second Week Sitting at a cafe, KATAL UNA is approached by new charry AUSTIN LAUTNER who is there on a layover because of damage to his ship. They discuss some engineering things and family before she offers to help him out on the ship. KATAL has dinner with CARILL SAVOI to discuss her love life (or lack thereof) as well as her son Benjamin. One thing leads to another and they end up going back to her place and having sex. KATAL then confesses to CARILL about Cath and moving to Earth – Carill prompting her to separate from Cath for good. CARILL has a session with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA only to discover the boy has some latent abilities regarding intuition and they talk about the influence of the Una’s on his wellbeing. FARAN UNA makes up his mind to leave the planet and go with Te’jaal in February. He explains this to KATAL who refuses to move with him for his sake and demands 6 months custody with Farhi. TE’JAAL and FARAN discuss how they will be living and his move to Bajor with her. They decide that he will live with her now to see how they interact. Fourth Week Trying one more time to convince FARAN UNA to stay on Vulcan before he leaves, KATAL UNA seeks him out. They get into one more confrontation and she has had enough. Suggesting she no longer wishes to live, she leaves and TE’JAAL offers she be followed. FARAN does so and finds KATAL in the bathtub after a suicide attempt, blaming himself for her woes. FARAN returns to his quarters very upset and TE’JAAL attempts to comfort him. With the new addition of the children in his custody they rearrange their plans for Bajor, hoping to bring the children and Katal too. Instead of living together, they opt for an apartment across the hall. CATHASACH UNA arrives from the future and sees KATAL. He says his goodbyes to her and she just withdraws even more. Romulan Plots First Week In 2377, arranged to be married, D’NAL is trying to ignore meeting his future bride YALANA SIVEN, however when he finally does he discovers there is more to her than meets the eye and has more interest. Later, YALANA and D’NAL are closer to their wedding date in 2378 and are finally able to be more at ease with the other and explore sexually. Third Week En route back to Cardassia, QUESTA and KHOAL’s ship is stopped and attacked by Romulan’s. They are beamed onto a Warbird while the android and the Gil are left to go back home. On the warbird, QUESTA is in the interrogation room when KHOAL, who pretended to turn on her, came back for her so she could send a distress call. The Subsommander comes in after finding the signal with KHOAL and QUESTA gets into a confrontation before BAARIL JO’REK is able to save her. QUESTA sends a communication to CORAT DAMAR and he is very angry she was taken, but relieved that she is safe. BAARIL leaves Prime and off to a refugee planet where he is shipping Romulans away from warzones. There, he invites a priest and a priestess by the name of SVALA CHULAN to serve as a help with his officers. On Cardassian occupied Remus, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) activates ARIEL-1 and is able to communicate with her. Now, with the android and having her Cardassian, he feels better able to have more protection on their end. Fourth Week On Cardassian occupied Remus, AREIL-1 is watching the boxing matches between the officers. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is amused when she wishes to try and pits her against DURAS VENIK who goes down for the count unexpectedly when he underestimates the ‘woman.’ Several days later, ARIEL-1 seeks out DURAS to apologize for her actions and offer some training. He doesn’t want it, but they begin to talk and he notices who odd she is, which he assumes is because she was born on Bajor. On the Vor’lagga, BAARIL JO’REK is in the mess hall when SVALA CHULAN arrives to speak with him. She finds there is success in talking to the other officers but the Captain seems to be the last one holding out and continues to do so. Later, during an altercation with the Breen, BAARIL his hurt but allows his men to have the best treatment while he leaves to repair systems. SVALA arrives and insists on helping him, if only to give the crew the idea their Captain is fine – he eventually relents. Betzoid Plots Second Week Going to Betazed in order to have her children as citizen, MARGIANNE AL-KHALID (SAVOI) is there with ISKANDER AL-KHALID. She has a meeting with VERMA DEVRIX of the first house, as well as MERILLE DEVRIX, ONICK RENTRO and AVANDAR DEVRIX. The boys all separate and talk about horse and the passing of Avandar’s father in 2384. AVANDAR is invited to the Savoi house and spends some time in the pool with MARGIANNE talking about his adult aspirations to be an Ambassador. Third Week Hiring a new tutor, VERMA DEVRIX interviews GABRIEL DAXIL in hopes that he will fit in with AVANDAR DEVRIX. Everything goes well and the older woman in her phase seems to see the tutor as some fresh meat in other ways. AVANDAR has a music lesson with GABRIEL and opens up more of himself tot he tutor before VERMA comes in and puts on some subtle moves to the younger an. Fourth Week Over at the Savoi residence, AVANDAR DEVRIX is chatting with MARGIANNE AL-KHALID (SAVOI) when ILIAS AL-KHALID arrives. She is slightly worried but ISKANDER AL-KHALID goes to deal with the situation so she can socialize with Avandar. ILIAS then explains to ISKANDER what he found out from Zahir and how he needs help finding his mother and sisters. With Iskander gone, MARGIANNE invites AVANDAR over again and this time GABRIEL DAXIL comes too in hopes of having some alone time with the boy without his mother monitoring them all the time. Deep Space Five Plots First Week Researching heliosiesmology, SOJAL discovers some oddities with Romulan star Rhiansuu Solis Minor N102. Showing this to KITAAN DHOW makes them both realize that this star could possibly Super Nova. USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week On the Valiant, KATHRYN MCNAUGHTON has just gotten back from a mission that cause people to spontaneously break out into song. EDWARD ELBRUNNE uses this to mock her but then things get serious when they go back to his place and she lets him make out with her. Other Plots Third Week While exploring space and just having come form Fernginar, ILIAS AL-KHALID runs into his step-father ZAIHR AL-KHALID. He finds out that his mother and sisters are missing and Zahir doesn’t care. #01 January, 2386 #01 January, 2386 #01 January, 2386